Raumschiff
miniatur|260px|rechts|Verschiedene Raumschiffe Raumschiffe, oft nur Schiffe genannt, sind für interplanetare und interstellare Reisen gedachte Vehikel. Sie werden in insgesamt fünf übergeordnete Kategorien unterteilt: Sternjäger, Transportschiffe, Yachten, Großkampfschiffe und Raumstationen, die sich im einzelnen auch wieder unterteilen. Raumschiffe können über eine Crew von einem einzigen Piloten bis hin zu tausenden von Besatzungsmitgliedern verfügen und auch hinsichtlich ihrer Größe und Leistungsfähigkeit stark variieren. Die Raumfahrt existierte bereits in der Vorrepublikanischen Ära, und die Möglichkeit, in Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zu reisen, bildete den Grundstein für die Existenz der Galaktischen Republik. Beschreibung Allgemeines Der Ausdruck Vehikel beschreibt Raumschiffe und planetare Fahrzeuge, wie etwa Landgleiter und Kampfläufer, zusammenfassend und ist somit der allen mechanischen Fortbewegungsmitteln übergeordnete Begriff. Raumschiffe sind hierbei die außerplanetaren Fortbewegungsmittel, für Reisen und Transporte zwischen den Planeten sowie Kämpfe im All vorgesehenen Vehikel. Der große Unterschied zwischen planetaren Vehikeln und Raumschiffen ist der, dass die Fahrzeuge nicht für den Verkehr im Vakuum des Weltraums geeignet sind. Es gibt vier Arten von Raumschiffen, dies sind Sternjäger, Transportschiffe, Yachten und Großkampfschiffe. Einen Spezialfall stellen Raumstationen und Todessterne dar.Core Rulebook (2007) miniatur|links|Ein [[578-R-Raumtransporter, die Letzte Zuflucht]] Alle Raumschiffe verfügen über einen Sublichtantrieb, der für Start, Landung und den Flug selbst genutzt wird, um das Schiff voranzutreiben. Zusätzlich hierzu werden bevorzugt Repulsorlift-Antriebe genutzt, um ein sensibleres Verhalten bei Start und Landung zu gewährleisten. Darüber hinaus nutzen sie so genannte Hyperantriebe, mithilfe derer sie Geschwindigkeiten erreichen können, die sie schneller als das Licht werden lassen. Die Massenmanipulation, welche für die Effizienz im Hyperraum verantwortlich ist, wirkt sich gleichzeitig sehr nachteilig innerhalb der Atmosphäre aus, weshalb nicht allein dieser Antrieb verwendet wird. Der Hyperraum bietet die einzige Möglichkeit, zwischen den Sternsystemen zu reisen, der Hyperraum selbst wird von vielen Wissenschaftlern als andere Dimension beschrieben, wobei seine wahre Beschaffenheit unbekannt ist. Sobald ein Schiff in den Hyperraum übergeht und schneller als das Licht fortbewegt, ist jegliche Kommunikation mit Schiffen im Realraum ausgeschlossen. Das Reisen durch den Hyperraum kann äußerst gefährlich sein.Starships of the Galaxy (2007) Der Realraum erzeugt Masseschatten im Hyperraum, und jedes Raumschiff, das einen solchen darin trifft, wird unverzüglich zerstört. Sobald ein Schiff im Hyperraum ist, kann es seinen Kurs nicht mehr verändern, um Kollisionen zu vermeiden, werden Navcomputer verwendet, die das Schiff um Planeten, Sterne und andere Gefahren herumsteuern. Hyperraumantriebe werden in Klassen unterteilt, je höher die Zahl desto langsamer, Klasse 3 ist der Standard unter zivilen Schiffen, die meisten militärischen haben Antriebe der Klasse 2 oder 1. Raumschiffe jedweden Typs müssen regelmäßig gewartet, nachgetankt und repariert werden. Die meisten Piloten lassen ihre Schiffe nach jeder Landung einmal nachtanken, sodass sie immer einsatzbereit sind und nicht die Gefahr besteht, dass ihnen im Raum der "Sprit" ausgeht, womit das Schiff keinerlei Funktionen mehr ausführen könnte. Wie viel "Sprit" ein Schiff verbraucht und wie teuer das Nachtankten ausfällt, ist von der Größe und dem Typ abhängig. Nach zwanzig Hyperraumsprüngen muss sich jedes Schiff außerdem routinemäßigen Wartungsarbeiten unterziehen. Hierbei wird unter anderem die Kühlflüssigkeit ausgetauscht und Recycling-Systeme geprüft. Es werden auch Instandhaltungen an dem Backup-System und Rettungskapseln sowie allen anderen essentiellen Bestandteilen durchgeführt. Zum Flugtraining werden Raumschiffe von Regierungen oft in Simulationen genutzt, die echten Einsätzen gleichen, dieses Vorgehen nutzten beispielsweise die Neue Republik und das Galaktische Imperium. So ist es möglich, lebensechte Kampfeinsätze zu fliegen, ohne dabei Verluste zu erleiden oder welche zu erzeugen.Angriff auf CoruscantIsards Rache Grundlegende Technik und Ausstattung Der Weltraum und die Raumfahrt stellen an jedes Raumschiff unabhängig von seiner Art und Verwendung eine Vielzahl von Herausforderungen. Viele technische Einrichtungen gehören daher zum allgemeinen Standard, sofern sie nicht sogar absolut überlebenswichtig sind. Beim Verlassen der Atmosphäre wird diese zunehmend dünner, entsprechend sinken Außendruck sowie Temperatur und auch die Aufnahme der zum Leben benötigten Gase - für die meisten Lebewesen Sauerstoff - wird zum Problem. Ein bemanntes Raumfahrzeug braucht daher eine geschlossene Hülle und entsprechende Regelungssysteme - die sogenannten Lebenserhaltungssysteme -, die einen Druckabfall sowie das Erfrieren oder Ersticken der Besatzung verhindern. Für die Fortbewegung im All ist als nächstes ein geeigneter Antrieb nötig. Für das Manövrieren in niedriger Geschwindigkeit sowie den An- und Abflug genügt der Sublicht-Antrieb, welcher meist aus einem oder mehreren Ionentriebwerken besteht. Richtungsänderungen im Flug werden mithilfe der Schubvektorsteuerung durchgeführt. Zwar lassen sich auch mit einem leistungsstarken Sublicht-Antrieb bereits hohe Geschwindigkeiten erreichen, dennoch ist dies für Reisen zwischen Sternensystemen oder gar quer durch die Galaxis völlig unzureichend. Hyperantriebe, welche ein Überschreiten der Lichtgeschwindigkeit erlauben, sind daher aus dem interstellaren Verkehr nicht wegzudenken. Starke Antriebe und hohe Geschwindigkeiten führen jedoch zur nächsten Herausforderung: Die dabei auftretenden Beschleunigungskräfte können die Lebewesen an Bord schwer verletzen und im Falle der meisten Raumschiffe sogar auf der Stelle töten, da Beschleunigungen von mehreren hundert g keine Ausnahme sind. Deshalb verfügt jedes Raumschiff über einen oder mehrere Beschleunigungskompensatoren. Auch die Struktur des Schiffes an sich wird mitunter großen Belastungen ausgesetzt, welche insbesondere durch filigrane Bauweise, Hohlräume oder die schlichte Größe und Masse des Raumschiffs verschärft werden können. Um die Stabilität zu verbessern, kamen daher bei vielen Schiffen Tensorfelder zum Einsatz.Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen Eine weitere Art von technischen Systemen, die auf jeder Art von Schiff zu finden ist, sind Umgebungssensoren. Diese können sich in Zahl, Größe, Zweck und Reichweite stark unterscheiden, liefern jedoch in jedem Fall unverzichtbare Informationen über den umgebenden Raum, Hindernisse, andere Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge oder auch Ziele. Die gesammelten Daten werden von Sensorcomputern verarbeitet und der Schiffsbesatzung in geeigneter Weise auf Instrumenten, Bildschirmen oder in Form von Warnsignalen dargestellt. Auch Schilde sind eine Selbstverständlichkeit für jedes Raumfahrzeug, und nicht etwa ein Privileg militärisch genutzter oder besonders gefährdeter Schiffe. Schon ein einfacher Vibrationsschild schützt vor Weltraumschrott und kleinen Asteroiden, welche beide bedingt durch die hohen Geschwindigkeiten durchaus gefährlich werden können. Erst Strahlen- und Partikelschilde schützen jedoch gegen Beschuss, Auslegung und Stärke variieren dabei stark. Allen Schilden gemein ist ihre Eigenschaft, mit zunehmender Entfernung von den Projektionselementen Schwächer zu werden, und ihr hoher Energieverbrauch während des Betriebes. In der Tat ist die Energieversorgung letztlich das entscheidende technische Element eines jeden Schiffes. Fällt sie komplett aus, so ist auch zwangsläufig jedes andere System an Bord außer Betrieb. Die reibungslose Funktion der Energieversorgung ist daher nicht allein eine Frage der Betriebssicherheit, sondern buchstäblich lebenswichtig. Auch ist ihr Aufbau meist ähnlich: Ein Reaktor setzt aus speziellem Brennstoff je nach Bauweise durch chemische Reaktionen, Kernspaltung oder auch Kernfusion Energie frei, die von Generatoren nutzbar gemacht wird. Anschließend wird diese verteilt und zu den verschiedenen Systemen geleitet. Auch eine Kopplung der Triebwerke mit Generatoren ist möglich, einige wenige Schiffe bedienen sich hingegen ausschließlich austausch- oder aufladbarer Energiespeicher. Das Vorhandensein von ausreichend Reaktant und Treibstoff ist daher eine weitere absolute Notwendigkeit an Bord aller übrigen Schiffe. Von der Technik abgesehen muss auch für das leibliche und seelisch Wohl der Personen an Bord gesorgt sein. Sämtliche Schiffe, unabhängig von ihrem Typ und Einsatzgebiet, müssen daher immer über genügend Wasser und Lebensmittel verfügen. Letztere werden auf vielen Schiffen von einem Autokoch verarbeitet, der für die Besatzung die Mahlzeiten zubereitet. Die Vorräte fallen je nach Bedarf unterschiedlich aus, belaufen sich auf manchen militärischen Schiffen manchmal so gar auf Mengen für mehrere Monate oder gar Jahre.. Die bereits angesprochene Atemluft wird in der Regel in größerer Kapazität mitgeführt als es die geplante Reisedauer erfordern würde. Dieser Luftvorrat, der weit über das benötigte Maß hinaus geht, dient als Reserve für Unfälle oder andere unvorhersehbare Umstände. Um sich die freie Zeit während der oft länger andauernden Reisen angenehmer zu gestalten, verfügen gerade größere Schiffe neben Wohnbereichen und Gesellschaftsräumen außerdem über Freizeitbeschäftigungsmöglichkeiten. Ausrüstung zur medizinischen Versorgung ist standardmäßig auf sämtlichen Raumschiffen zu finden,Smuggler's Log, Adventure Journal 4 über Dinge wie etwa einen Bacta-Tank verfügt jedoch nicht jedes Raumschiff. Für Notfälle sind immerhin noch Medipacks oder Medikits vorhanden.Schatten der Erinnerung Bedeutung der Crew miniatur|rechts|Ein [[Rodianer|rodianischer Pilot]] Das wichtigste Mitglied der Crew eines Raumschiffs ist der Pilot, der das Gefährt steuert und durch den Raum manövriert, wobei die meisten Schiffe nur eine Position haben, von der aus ein Pilot agieren kann. Auch wenn sie nicht in jedem Schiff zum Einsatz kommen, werden häufig Kopiloten beschäftigt, die dem jeweiligen Piloten Unterstützung gewähren. Sie können sich sowohl durch das Navigieren als auch auf andere Weise hilfreich machen und sind immer dort positioniert, von wo aus sie eine gute Aussicht in Flugrichtung des Schiffs haben, nicht in allen aber den meisten Fällen ist dies das Cockpit. Unterstützt werden sie dabei oft vom Navigator, der in einem solchen Fall von einer getrennten Station aus Routen und Manöver plant und berechnet. Im Falle von Kampfschiffen können sowohl Piloten als auch Copiloten für die Kontrolle der Bewaffnung zuständig sein, die meisten Kampfschiffe beschäftigten jedoch Kanoniere oder sogar ganze Waffenmannschaften für die meist sehr zahlreichen Angriffs- und Verteidigungswaffen. Der Pilot eines Raumschiffs ist nicht gleichbedeutend mit dem Kommandanten, auch wenn er in vielen Fällen das Schiff kommandiert. Kommandanten überwachen die Schlachten oder Reisevorgänge, koordinieren die Crewmitglieder und beobachten im Falle eines militärischen Einsatzes gleichzeitig gezielt die Manöver und Taktiken des Feindes, um darauf die eigenen Vorgehensweisen auszurichten. Raumschiffe verfügen immer nur über einen Kommandanten zur selben Zeit, und dieser hat die höchste Befehlsgewalt. Ebenso gibt es immer nur einen Systemoperator an Bord, dieser kontrolliert die Schilde, Sensoren und Kommunikationssysteme. Neben diesen Individuen stellen die Techniker wichtige Mitglieder dar, der Cheftechniker überwacht hierbei die Funktionalität des Schiffes und ist dafür zuständig, es selbst bei sehr starken Beschädigungen oder sonstigen Widrigkeiten am Laufen zu halten. Viele Schiffe verfügen über eine Vielzahl weiterer Mannschaftsmitglieder, die verschiedene Rollen einnehmen können, von medizinischer Versorgung bis hin zur Ausstattung und zum Befehligen von Truppen an Bord. Alle Insassen eines Raumschiffs, die keine bestimmte Rolle einnehmen und keinen eigenen Nutzen vorweisen, werden als Passagiere bezeichnet. Oftmals zahlen diese für die Beförderung und die Dienstleistung durch die Besatzung, im militärischen Bereich werden jedoch auch mitgeführte Truppen mitunter als Passagiere bezeichnet. Diese können jedoch ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend ebenso wichtige Aufgaben übernehmen, falls diese benötigt werden und ein Crewmitglied ausfällt, stirbt oder nicht einsatzbereit ist. Neben den lebendigen Besatzungsmitgliedern ist auf den meisten Raumschiffen eine unterschiedlich große Anzahl an Droiden vorzufinden. Dies reicht von einem einzelnen Astromechdroiden an Bord eines Raumjägers bis hin zu einem wahren Haufen von mechanischen Helfern auf großen Fracht- oder Passagierschiffen. Ihr Aufgabenbereich reicht von der Unterstützung der Mannschaft bei der Bedienung der Schiffsysteme und dem Be- und Entladen über Wartungs-, Reparatur- und Reinigungsarbeiten bis hin zur Gewährleistung der Sicherheit und der Überwachung empfindlicher Bereiche. Viele Schiffe weisen daher eigene Bereitschaftsräume und Transportwege für die eingesetzten oder wartenden Droiden auf. Kommunikation Raumschiffe sind standardmäßig mit bestimmten Kommunikationssystemen ausgestattet, die für die nötige Verständigung untereinander und mit Raumhäfen und Stationen sorgen. Diese können lediglich im Realraum eingesetzt werden und begrenzen sich normaler Weise auf die Kommunikation innerhalb eines einzelnen Sternsystems, wobei jedoch Teilraum-Radios über mehrere Lichtjahre hinweg eine sichere Verständigung gewährleisten können. Viele Schiffe, wie etwa Kapitalschiffe, nutzen auch holographische Verbindungen, sodass sie Crews der Schiffe sich zusätzlich gegenseitig sehen können. Zu den wichtigsten Verständigungsmitteln gehört auch das HoloNetz, das Raumschiffe über scheinbar unendliche Distanzen mit Informationen versorgen kann, jedoch zu manchen Zeiten in der Geschichte nur für militärische Zwecke gebraucht werden durfte. Das Nachrichten-an-Raumfahrer-System, bekannt als METOSP, gibt den Piloten von Raumschiffen Informationen über das System, in dem sie sich gerade befinden. Hierbei wird auf mögliche Gefahren hingewiesen, auf temporäre Einschränkungen aufgrund von Manövern oder andere wichtige Informationen. Jeder Raumfahrer hört für gewöhnlich als erstes die MEOSPs ab, sobald er ein neues System erreicht. Die Nachrichten fallen nur kurz aus, lassen keine Antworten oder Fragen zu und leiten meist auf ausführlichere Informationsquellen weiter. Für Informationen zu den einzelnen Planeten, die das Schiff anreist, geben diverse planetare Informationschannels Auskunft. Schmuggler verließen sich auch auf Cynabar's Infonet und andere kriminelle NewsNets.Galaxywide NewsNets Unterscheidung von Raumschiffen Sternjäger Als Sternjäger versteht man kleine, agile von der Größe eines Gargantuaners oder kleiner. Diese kleinen Raumschiffe sind sowohl für das Fliegen innerhalb der Atmosphäre als auch im offenen Raum geeignet, jedoch werden sie überwiegend für den Kampf eingesetzt und somit weniger für Atmosphäreflüge. Für die Bedienung eines Sternjägers ist eine Crew von nicht mehr als einem einzigen Mitglied, dem Piloten selbst, erforderlich. Sternjäger gelten als diejenigen Raumschiffe, die von waghalsigen Piloten geflogen werden, die Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit der Sicherheit durch Schilde und Rüstung im Kampf vorziehen. Mit leichten, aber dennoch starken und leistungsfähigen Antrieben und einfachen, schnellen Kontrollsystemen können Sternjäger ihre Manöver und Angriffe ausführen, bevor die meisten größeren Schiffe auch nur die Möglichkeit haben zu reagieren. Dies erlaubt es ihnen, trotz der leichten Bewaffnung und Schilde ebenso viel Schaden anzurichten wie große Schiffe, sofern sie von einem fähigen Piloten gesteuert werden. Sternjägermodelle waren unter anderem der ARC-170-Sternjäger, die TIE-Serie sowie der ''Geier''-Klasse Droidensternjäger. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges galten die beiden Jägermodelle T-65B-X-Flügler und TIE-Jagdbomber in bestimmten Kreisen als die besten Sternjäger der Galaxis. Transportschiffe Frachttransporter Transportschiffe, oder einfach Frachter genannt, sind mittelgroße Raumschiffe, welche für den Transport der verschiedensten Waren vorgesehen sind. Manche werden jedoch als Schlachtschiffe oder zum Transport von Kampftruppen genutzt. Transportschiffe findet man in der Größe von etwa dem YT-1300-Frachter oder der CR90-Korvette, sehr große Transportschiffe können oft auch als Großkampfschiffe verstanden werden. Es existierte eine große Auswahl an sehr unterschiedlichen Transportschiffen, von denen die meisten im Gebrauch von unabhängigen Unternehmen sind, die Regierungen nutzen sie jedoch ebenfalls häufig für Transportflüge auf friedlichen Missionen. Frachter sind fast immer stark bewaffnet, mit Schilden versehen und hyperraumtauglich, wodurch sie gegen Angriffe durch Piraten gewappnet sind. Diese Schiffe werden häufig von Schmugglern genutzt, bekannte Beispiele hierfür sind der Millennium Falke, die Last ChancePlatt's Starport Guide und die Outrider, alles Schiffe aus der populären und häufig genutzten YT-Serie. Personentransporter Das lukrativste Geschäft im interstellaren Handel ist seit jeher der Transport von Personen. Hierbei haben sich zwei große Gruppen von Personentransporten herauskristallisiert. Zum einen wäre da der kommerzielle Transport von Passagieren, welcher mit kleineren Passagierschiffen, größeren Passagierlinern oder Luxuslinern durchgeführt werden. Zudem umfasst dies auch den Transport von Einzelpersonen. Dies können von Diplomaten über Händlern bis hin zu Wissenschaftlern beinahe jeder sein. Zum anderen hat sich im Laufe der Zeit der Transport von militärischem Personal herauskristallisiert. Es ist ungemein wichtig, innerhalb der Galaxis schnell größere Truppenverbände von einem Ort zum nächsten zu transportieren. Hierfür wurden spezielle Militärtransporter entwickelt, welche Truppen und Kriegsmaterial entweder über längere Distanzen per Hyperraumantrieb transportieren, oder diese von Kriegsschiffen auf die Planetenoberfläche zu bringen und umgekehrt.Star Wars SourcebookRebellion (Videospiel) Yachten Yachten haben sich abseits des kommerziellen Personentransports entwickelt, sind eher Statusobjekte ihrer Besitzer und dienen dem privaten Transport von Personen. Sie sind ein Ausdruck für Wohlstand und verfügen über großen Komfort, was Quartiere, Frachtraum und die sonstige Inneneinrichtung betrifft, insbesondere in Hinblick auf Anpassung an die jeweilige Spezies. Somit erhöhen sie die Qualität bei interstellaren Reisen für die Passagiere ungemein. Für gefährliche Reisen sind Yachten in der Regel bewaffnet. Sie sind - wie alle Raumschiffe - mit Schilden ausgerüstet. Bekannte Yachten sind zum Beispiel Lando Calrissians Glücksdame, oder die beiden persönlichen Schiffe Mara Jades Jades Feuer und Jadeschatten. Großkampfschiffe Unter einem Großkampfschiff wird ein, fast immer für den Kampf ausgerichtetes, Raumschiff verstanden, das hunderte oder sogar tausende von Crewmitgliedern transportieren kann. Sie haben eine Größe von mindestens 100 Metern, normaler Weise sind sie etwa von der Größe von EF76-Nebulon-B-Fregatte oder größer, oft können sie zusätzlich in ihren Hangars weitere große Schiffe aufnehmen. Einige sehr große Transportschiffe und Kolonie-Schiffe fallen in diese Kategorie, auch wenn diese nicht für Kampfeinsätze gedacht sind. Kapitalschiffe sind das Rückgrat jeder Flotte und kompensieren ihre üblicher Weise eher geringe Geschwindigkeit und Manövrierfähigkeit mit starker Bewaffnung, kräftigen Schilden und widerstandsfähiger Rüstung. Zudem verfügen sie über eine große Besatzung, welche die unterschiedlichen Aufgaben für einen siegreichen Verlauf der Schlacht übernimmt, in welcher das Schiff eingesetzt wird. Die größeren Schiffe dieser Art beinhalten große Hangars, die mit Sternjägern gefüllt sind, außerdem verfügen sie über Gravitationsprojektoren die es ihnen erlauben, Feinde vom Sprung in den Hyperraum zu hindern. Mit ihrer starken Bewaffnung, darunter oft Ionenkanonen und Turbolaser, sowie ihrer Rüstung, stellen Großkampfschiffe bereits allein eine starke Kampfmacht. Die Tantive IV war eines der verhältnismäßig kleineren Großkampfschiffe, unter den größten fanden sich die Sternzerstörer und Supersternzerstörer des Imperiums. Raumstationen Raumstationen sind im allgemeinen stationäre Objekte. Während die meisten nur rudimentäre Antriebe besitzen, um ihre jeweilige Position zu halten, so gibt es doch einige wenige, welche auch über größere Antriebe verfügen mit denen sie im normalen Raum, oder gar im Hyperraum, sich bewegen können. Auch wenn Raumstationen technisch gesehen andere Voraussetzungen als Raumschiffe erfüllen, was den Transport angeht, sind ihre Statistiken vergleichbar und sie werden als die vierte und letzte der übergeordneten Raumschiffkategorien verstanden. Die Besatzung einer Raumstation kann im Bereich von mehreren Tausend oder gar Millionen liegen, abhängig von ihrer jeweiligen Größe. Als Raumstation gelten viele verschiedene Objekte, darunter orbitale Verteidigungsstationen, Werften, Raumhäfen, Raumminen sowie jede Art von Satellit. Als Beispiele seien hier der Todesstern, das Rad oder Golan-Verteidigungsstationen genannt.Starships of the Galaxy (2001) Bestimmungen und Besitz miniatur|links|Piloten der [[Renegaten-Staffel]] Im Großen und Ganzen existieren drei Wege für eine private Person, an ein eigenes Raumschiff zu gelangen. Der legale Weg wird hierbei für gewöhnlich über die Abzahlung von Raten vorgenommen, was etwa fünf Jahre dauert. Der zweite Weg führt über Kredithaie und Verbrecher, die unter der Hand handeln. Wenn die Raten für das Schiff in einem solchen Fall nicht bezahlt werden können, kann es passieren, dass der Käufer von den Verbrechern verfolgt wird und ihm etwas zustößt, auch kann es sein, dass die Ratenzahlung so hoch wird, dass er sie niemals abbezahlen können wird. Einfacher Diebstahl ist der dritte und häufig gebrauchte Weg, an ein Schiff zu gelangen, jedoch äußerst gefährlich, da ständig nach gestohlenen Fahrzeugen und Raumschiffen gefahndet wird. Wenn der Dieb nicht auch gleichzeitig einen Weg findet vorzuweisen, dass das Schiff ihm gehört, kommt es sehr schnell zu einer Festnahme. Es war auch nicht unüblich, dass Schiffe in Spielen gewonnen wurden, beispielsweise beim Sabacc. So gewann etwa Han Solo den Millennium Falken von Lando Calrissian,Der König der Schmuggler der das Schiff auf die gleiche Weise gewonnen hatte. Anderen, wie Platt Okeefe, wurde ihr Raumschiff von Gangsterbossen zur Verfügung gestellt, für die sie arbeiteten. In einem solchen Fall übernahm die Organisation alle nötigen Maßnahmen zur Fälschung der Dokumente, aber der Pilot muss das Schiff mit seinen Transaktionen abbezahlen, was am Ende auf dieselbe Weise ausgehen kann wie ein Handel mit Kredithaien.Platt's Smugglers Guide Um ein Raumschiff zu besitzen, muss der Besitzer über mindestens drei unterschiedliche Lizenzen verfügen, die alle vom Büro für Schiffsangelegenheiten, überwiegend BoSS genannt, ausgestellt werden und über ein Datapad abrufbar sein müssen. Alle diese Lizenzen müssen zu jeder Zeit auf dem Schiff mitgeführt werden, um sie bei möglichen Kontrollen vorweisen zu können. Die erste dieser Lizenzen erkennt die Fähigkeit des Kapitäns an, sein Raumschiff instand zu halten, zu fliegen und zu kontrollieren, diese erhält man für ein Entgelt von 200 Credits. Die zweite Lizenz ist mit 1000 Credits bereits teurer und beinhaltet Angaben über den Besitzer, den ursprünglichen Raumhafen und Hersteller, sowie weitere Angaben über das Schiff selbst. Die dritte Lizenz listet die Bewaffnung auf. Da die Unverzichtbarkeit dieser Dokumente gesetzlich festgelegt ist, greifen viele Kapitäne, die im Untergrund arbeiten, auf Fälschungen zurück, um die tatsächliche Identität ihrer Schiffe oder Einzelheiten darüber, gegebenenfalls auch ihre eigene Identität, zu verschleiern. Neben BoSS ist Space Ministry, zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums bekannt als Imperial Space Ministry, eine weitere Organisation, deren Einfluss auf die Raumfahrt in der gesamten Galaxis spürbar ist. Die Organisation ist verantwortlich für die Bestimmungen und Gesetzte bezüglich des Hyperraumreisens und verbreitet Informationen darüber, in Form des Spacer's Information Manual. Während BoSS den Besitz und die Bestimmungen hierfür regelt, kontrolliert die Space Ministry das Reisen, und sämtliche Raumschiffe und ihre Piloten sind darauf angewiesen. Die Bestimmungen und Informationen werden ständig aktualisiert, es existieren aber keine Informationen über den Tiefkern, den Wilden Raum, die Unbekannten Regionen und sämtliche Planeten ohne zertifizierten Raumhafen. In diesen Gegenden sind Raumfahrer somit auf sich gestellt, was die dortigen Bestimmungen angeht. Informationen über diese Regionen konnten jedoch über die Hyperspace Navigator's Guild erhalten werden. Herstellung Insgesamt existieren tausende von Raumschiffherstellern, Firmen zur Konstruktion und Reparatur sowie Werkstätten auf diversen Planeten. Die Unternehmen variieren hierbei hinsichtlich ihrer Größe und ihres Einflusses, sie reichen von Riesenunternehmen wie der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft bis zu kleinen und lokalen Herstellern wie Pantolomin Shipwrights. Viele dieser Unternehmen blicken auf eine lange und weit zurückliegende Geschichte zurück. Einige Herstellerfirmen *Alderaan Royal Engineers *Byblos-Triebwerkswerften *Core Galaxy Systems *Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft *Ghtroc Industries *Kuat-Triebwerkswerften *SoroSuub-Gesellschaft *Tagge Industries Shipyards Limited *Raumschiffspionierkorps des Palasts von Theed *weitere Geschichte Bereits die Rakata nutzten die Raumfahrt, und um das Jahr 30.000 VSY bereisten sie mithilfe der Macht den Hyperraum, um ihr Unendliches Reich auszubauen, das an seine Grenzen gestoßen war. Um 25.200 VSY brach ihr Reich zusammen.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Zu den ersten Spezies, welche die Raumfahrt nutzten und auf diese Weise die Galaxis bereisten, werden außerdem die Anzati gezählt.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Um 25.000 VSY machte es die Raumfahrt mit Überlichtgeschwinigkeit möglich, die als Galaktische Republik bekannte galaxisweite Gemeinschaft zu bilden, wobei sich mehrere Systeme und Planeten zusammenschlossen. Raumschiffe wurden aber nicht nur für das Reisen benutzt, sie wurden ebenso zu Kriegswerkzeugen.Die ultimative Chronik In der frühen Zeit der Galaktischen Republik war eine Organisation namens Hyperspace Navigator's Guild, die auf einem später als Kaiserin Teta bekannten Planeten saß, für sämtliche Aufzeichnungen über das Reisen im Hyperraum verantwortlich. Zu dieser Zeit wurden von ihnen eine ganze Reihe von Scouts ausgeschickt, um neue und schnellere Hyperraumrouten zu entdecken. Zu den größten Raumschiffherstellern zur frühen Zeit der Republik gehörte Alderaan Royal Engineers, so wie Core Galaxy Systems und Rendili StarDrive wurde die Herstellerfirma bereits über zwanzig Jahrtausende vor der Schlacht von Yavin ins Leben gerufen, diese und andere frühe Unternehmen galten als die Pioniere des Raumschiffbaus. Später kam es dann, dass die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften und die Sienar-Flottensysteme an Bekanntheit erlangten. Weitere führende Unternehmen, die sich in der frühen Zeit der Republik mit dem Bau von Raumschiffen einige Popularität aneigneten, waren die Byblos-Triebwerkswerften und Corellia StarDrive.Tales of the Jedi Companion Etwa 3000 VSY machte Freia Kallea mit der Entdeckung der Hydianischen Handelsstraße eine für die Raumfahrt und den damit verbundenen Handel sehr wichtige Entdeckung.Imperial Double-Cross Zu jener Zeit war es auch, dass die ''Invincible''-Klasse entwickelt wurde, die einen großen Fortschritt im Raumschiffbau und in der folgenden Zeit lange eines der größten Kampfschiffe innerhalb der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik darstellte.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook Bis zur Zeit der Klonkriege waren die Bestimmungen der Space Ministry über das HoloNetz verfügbar und konnten direkt vom Raumschiff aus heruntergeladen werden. Das HoloNetz durfte anschließend nur noch für militärische Zwecke genutzt werden, was den Raumschiffverkehr erschwerte, allerdings fanden viele Slicer einen Weg, Satelliten zu hacken und somit dennoch an wichtige Informationen zu gelangen. Als 19 VSY das Galaktische Imperium gegründet wurde, wurden die meisten Regelungen die Raumfahrt betreffend beibehalten, sie wurden in Form der Imperial Penal References von der Imperial Space Ministry aktualisiert und vertrieben. Die Imperiale Flotte und die Imperiale Zollbehörde kontrollierte während der Herrschaftszeit Palpatines den Raumverkehr und Verstöße gegen die geltenden Regeln. Mit dem Ersten Todesstern wurde zur Zeit des Imperiums eine Raumstation erschaffen, die ganze Planeten zerstören konnte, auf diese Weise wurde Alderaan vernichtet. Die großen Raumschiffwerften, wie etwa die Kuat-Triebwerkswerften und die Corellianische Ingenieursgesellschaft, gehörten zu den bestverteidigten Elementen des Imperiums, da Raumschiffe für eine galaktische Streitmacht unersetzlich waren. Als die Neue Republik entstand, wurden sie primäre Angriffsziele für die Eroberungspläne der neuen Regierung und entsprechend stark waren die Maßnahmen zur Verteidigung seitens der Imperialen.Recon & Report: The Journey to Coruscant Hinter den Kulissen In der Realität werden so genannte Raumschiffe mit Raketentriebwerken angetrieben. Das erste weltraumtaugliche Schiff war die Raumfähre ''Columbia'', sie wurde 1979 fertig gestellt und vollführte 1981 ihren Jungfernflug. Quellen * *''Han Solo-Trilogie'' – Der König der Schmuggler *''Kampf um die Neue Republik'' – Schatten der Erinnerung *''X-Wing'' – Angriff auf Coruscant *''X-Wing'' – Isards Rache *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''Core Rulebook (2007)'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''Galaxywide NewsNets'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Smuggler's Log'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Starship es:Nave espacial fi:Tähtialus it:Astronave ja:スターシップ ko:우주선 pt:Espaçonave ru:Звёздный корабль zh-hk:星艦 Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Legends